bad_girls_dont_diefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Warren
Description Book One: Alexis Warren is your typical anti-social misfit. With pink hair, a nasty, anti-cheerleader attitude and a reputation as Public Enemy #1 by the cheerleaders, she isn't the type of person to join forces with Megan Wiley, the undisputed queen of the squad. But when Kasey, her thirteen year old doll-crazy sister gets possessed by an old spirit that goes by Sarah that plays an important role into the gory history of their house. Little did both Alexis and Megan know, that same house ties their fates together as they discover it as the death place of Megan's mother, Shara Wiley, who also fell victim to the plots of Sarah. Book Two: Alexis Warren is the last girl you'd expect to sell her soul. She already has everything she needs—an adorable boyfriend, the perfect best friend and a little sister who’s finally recovering after being possessed by an evil spirit. She’s thrilled and relieved when her sister joins a club; new friends are just what Kasey needs. So, yeah, it’s a little strange how fast the girls in the Sunshine Club go from dorky and antisocial to gorgeous and popular… but playing with the paranormal is what got Kasey locked up last year—she must know better than to mess with the dark side again… right? Um, not so much. Soon Alexis learns that the girls have pledged an oath to a seemingly benevolent spirit named Aralt. Not trusting Kasey to fix the situation herself, Alexis and her best friend Megan decide to investigate by joining the club. Alexis trades in her pink hair and punky clothes for a mainstream look, and quickly finds herself reveling in her newfound elegance and success. Book Three: It’s been three months since Alexis helplessly witnessed Lydia Small’s violent death, and all she wants is for her life to return to normal. But normal people don’t see decaying bodies haunting photographs. Normal people don’t have to deal with regular intrusions from Lydia’s angry ghost, sometimes escalating to terrifying attacks. At first, it seems that Lydia wants revenge on Alexis alone. But a girl from school disappears one night, and Alexis spots one of Lydia’s signature yellow roses lying on the girl’s dresser the next day. Soon, it becomes clear that several of Alexis’s friends are in danger, and that she’s the only person who can save them. But as she tries to intervene, Alexis realizes that her enemy is a much more powerful ghost than she’s ever faced before… and that its fate is tied to hers in ways she couldn’t possibly imagine. Not even in her worst nightmares. Relationships Megan Wiley At first, Alexis sees Megan Wiley as nothing more than a perfect queen bee of the cheerleaders, one of the, if not the most, popular groups in Surrey High School. At the beginning of Bad Girls Don't Die, Alexis is completely convinced and even enjoying the fact that Megan's life is completely separate from her life, with Megan's social status, and seeming to have a pitiful, yet controlled life compared to Alexis's reputation and family relationships. "Alexis's universe, Megan's universe. One is over here, and the other one is waaay over there. Completely separate. And that's how I liked them. But now Megan was stirring the pot." -Alexis Warren, Bad Girls Don't Die, page 172 Alexis also had a hate for Wiley, because she was assuming that Megan was responsible for the Fun and Fit Day PowerPoint presentation based on shaming kids like Javier Delgado and Beth Goldberg, Alexis's former best friend, causing Beth to move to Florida, even if at the time, Megan was in Ireland with her grandmother. But after teaming up with her to investigate and defeat Kasey and her "friend" Sarah, along with some slip-ups and bonding moments here and there, Megan and Alexis have grown a close bond, soon becoming best friends. Carter Blume Carter Blume is Alexis Warren's boyfriend. First meeting through an incident involving knocking her over with a door, Alexis tries to deny her feelings and describes him as having sparkly blue eyes and blond curls looking as sift as a baby's hair. Alexis is also responsible for Carter's high popularity, unknowingly encouraging students on Surrey Survey, after bashing student elections as a sham, a farce and a popularity/beauty contest, to vote for a person they'd never heard of. Thus, they voted Carter Blume, the new kid nobody has heard of. Alexis is the only person who knows of Carter's suicide attempt, showing her his scars. This shows that Carter trusts her enough to show her his darkest secret. His knowledge of architecture also fascinates Alexis, even if he critiqued her house with architectural terms, as his mother is an architect. "That window is Gothic, and the shingle design is all Queen Anne, which kind of go together, but the columns on the front porch are neoclassical, which is just plain. . . wrong." -Carter Blume, Bad Girls Don't Die, pages 42-43 Kasey Warren She is Alexis's sister, younger than her by two years. Alexis mentions a time where she, Beth, Kasey and Mimi Laird hang out. Alexis describes Kasey as funny and cool, before turning into a mess of a person. "There was a time when we used to hang out -- Kasey, me, Beth, even Mimi---goofing off and watching movies. But gradually, my formerly funny and cool sister morphed into a neurotic, oversensitive, doll-obsessed mess. Now our vibe is pretty much "big bad sister protecting timid little sister." -Alexis Warren, Bad Girls Don't Die, page 25 At the first book, Alexis shows a growing dislike to Kasey's obsession with dolls and her growing maintenance, a frustration for her denial of Sarah's doings and a fear of her growing lack of mentality, even doubting her own, after the banishing of Sarah, Alexis and Kasey grow a budding relationship from the ruins of their old one. Pepper Laird Pepper Laird is a cheerleader who is the sister of Mimi Laird, Kasey's best friend. Alexis describes Mimi and Kasey's relationship as the kind of friends who argue more than they don't, but are still glued together. But even if Mimi and Kasey are best friends, that still does not stop Pepper from hating Alexis and Kasey. When they were fixing the banner at the start of Bad Girls Don't Die, Pepper accuses Kasey of breaking Mimi's arm, saying that Mimi lied to her mom about slipping on a rug because she feels bad for Kasey but is secretly scared of her. She regards Alexis as a freak, as well as her entire family. "Face it, Alexis. Kasey is a whack job. All my sister tried to do was touch one of her stupid dolls. . . ." -Pepper Laird, Bad Girls Don't Die, page 17 Pepper also seems to have an interest in Carter, as she confronts Alexis about him. She talks about her thinking Carter will bring her to the dance, but says he will take Alexis. It may only be her concern of Alexis ruining another person's reputation, because after she questions how much Alexis cares about him, there are no further questions of picking up hints of a romantic relationship between the two. She says that Alexis has something hanging over his head. Pepper asks Alexis what will Carter's life will be if he hangs out with her and her 'friends', possibly referring to the Doom Squad. ''"Do you think they'd be nice to him? Wouldn't it be embarrassing, watching him trying to fit it? And then, if you ever break up, do you think his old friends will take him back? Do you think he could handle being as alone as you are? ''" -Pepper Laird, Bad Girls Don't Die, pages 180-181 Character Traits Alexis is sarcastic and an outcast from the other students in the beginning. Alexis' mom and dad think that she needs to improve and succeed in life while Alexis doesn't give a care in the world. Alexis also has a passion for photographing on film, not digital. She stays in her darkroom to escape her pitiful and stressed life while admiring her priceless photography, which is why she is hostile when Kasey exposes the negatives and ruins her photo paper. Beginning as a cheer-leading hating outcast, she snaps at Megan when she offers her help. Then realizing that her sister's ghost problem are much bigger, she asks for help. She doesn't trust people, keeping her sister's ghost problems to herself, except when she really needs Megan Wiley, a firm believer in ghosts and once a cheer-leading enemy. She is willing to help her and her sister. Trivia * In Bad Girls Don't Die, it is mentioned that her camera is a Nikon FM2n, bought from a garage sale. * After the events of Bad Girls Don't Die, her family moves to a white condo, across town. * Alexis has a darkroom pass in the community college. * Alexis has skipped 12 classes during the year when Bad Girls Don't Die happens. * According to Mrs. Ames, Alexis's test scores are very high. Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Books